


Deluge

by Venturous



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/pseuds/Venturous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock goes undercover, and everyone else is left in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deluge

_  
**Sherlock fic: Deluge (Screenplay format)**   
_   
**Title:** Deluge  
 **Author:** venturous  
 **Fandom:** BBC Sherlock  
 **Pairing:** John/Sherlock  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** danger, injured character  
 **Word count:** ~500  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fan appreciation. No copyright infringement declared or intended.  
 **A/N:** written for Holmesverse screenwriting challenge "the next 5 minutes" - what happens when the show returns. I decided that the swimming pool might actually be a symbol of Reichenbach.  
 **Summary:** Sherlock goes undercover, and everyone else is left in the dark.  
  
  
EXTERIOR: DUSK.  
A TALL FIGURE CLAD IN BLACK IS RUNNING THROUGH A NARROW MEWS.  
EMERGES ONTO BUSY BOULEVARD, HAILS TAXI.

  
MAN:  
Stanstead, if you please.

CABBIE:  
That’ll be a pretty penny, sir. I’d advise...

  
  
A LONGFINGERED GLOVED HAND REACHES FORWARD WITH SOME 100 pound notes.   


  
CABBIE, STARTLED:  
Stanstead it is, sir. Which airline?   
  
MAN IN BLACK SETTLES BACK, IGNORES QUESTION.  
STARING OUT WINDOW. AMBULANCE STREAKS BY.  
  


  
MAN, WHISPERING:  
I’m so sorry, John.   
  
*******

  
INTERIOR, OFFICE– DUSK

CUT TO:

LESTRADE at desk, exhausted, leans back in chair and closes eyes.  


  


  
DONOVAN:  
long day. glad it’s over.   


  
  
{chime of mobile phone}

THEY BOTH TURN TO THE SOUND IN UNISON

{LESTRADE sighs}  


  


  
LESTRADE:  
Now what? Better not be Sherlock.   


  


  
  
DONOVAN: (under breath)  
Freak.   


  


  
(LOUDER)  
I’m off then.   


  
  
(she turns to leave)  
  


  
LESTRADE: (quietly)  
Sally.   


  
  
SHE STOPS BUT DOESNT LOOK AT HIM.  
  


  
LESTRADE:  
I … I think we have a problem.   


  
  
SHE LOOKS AT HIS TROUBLED FACE  
  


  
LESTRADE:  
Sally, please. What do you make of this?   


  
  
SHOWS PHONE TO HER, SHE FROWNS, FACE ILLUMINATED BY PHONE

  
ZOOM TO SCREEN:  


  


  
“IF YOU GET THIS I AM COMPROMISED. GET JOHN, PROCEED TO [LATLONG COORDINATES]”   


  
  
  


LESTRADE:  
it was sent 3 hours ago - why am I just getting it now? (SHOUTING) Goddamm [brit mobile company]

DONOVAN: (touches his shoulder)  
you can schedule the sending ahead, Greg. Let’s figure out where this is and get some units there.

  
  
FADE AS THEY LEAVE OFFICE, LESTRADE PULLING ON HIS RAINCOAT

*****

{SIRENS WAILING BLURRY LIGHTS FLASHING, STREAMING BY.}  


  


  
JOHN:  
Where...? (indistinctly)

FEMALE VOICE:  
easy there, hold still now. You’ve been injured. you must lie still.

JOHN:  
(garbled) Sherlock!!

  


  
  
FADE TO BLACK

**********

EXT NIGHT -- STREET CROWDED WITH EMERGENCY VEHICLES, RUBBLE. SQUALKING RADIO, SOUNDS OF FIREHOSES, RUNNING FEET.  


  


  
COP:  
Let this guy through! Let this ambulance get in here!  
I said MOVE your fecking car, you arse, of I’ll shoot you myself, gaddammit!

DRIVER -- wide eyed young man, nice suit; sweetly:  
Oh, I am so sorry Officer, what seems to be the problem?

COP:  
GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!

  


  
  
SPORTS CAR PULLS OUT, ZOOMS AWAY. AMBULANCE FOLLOWS

DONOVAN ARRIVES ON FOOT  


  


  
DONOVAN:  
who was that, Crocker?

COP:  
Some gawker. The nerve of some people.  


  


  
DONOVAN FROWNS.  
  


  
DONOVAN:  
get his tag number?

COP:  
yeah, I was about to write him up.

  


  


  
DONOVAN:  
great. run it.   


  
  
SHE HURRIES  TOWARD CRIME SCENE

******

INTERIOR: STEAM RISING, HOSES SNAKING, CEILING BEAMS HANGING, WET EVERYWHERE.

  


  
  
DONOVAN: (SHOUTING)  
Where’s Lestrade?   


  
  
A VOICE FROM INSIDE THE CLOUD:   


  
  
LESTRADE: shouting  
Over here, Donovan, Anderson!   


  
  
LESTRADE BENDING OVER RUBBLE, , LIFTS A SINGLE MENS SHOE WITH A PEN   


  
  
LESTRADE, TO ANDERSON:  
Bag it.   


  
  
HE LOOKS AROUND, SEARCHINGLY. CAMERA FOLLOWS HIS GAZE TO WHAT APPEARS TO BE CRUMBLED EDGE OF POOL. POOL FILLED WITH COLLAPSED BEAMS, TWISTED METAL.

  


  


  
ANDERSON, TO DONOVAN, QUIETLY:  
You couldnt even get a diver in there. How will they ever get the body?

LESTRADE:  
Have you been able to reach John?

DONOVAN:  
No sir. No response, and no one at the flat.  


  


  


LESTRADE searches her face:

  


  
  
LESTRADE:  
What aren’t you telling me?   


  
  
DONOVAN hestitates.  
  


  
DONOVAN:  
Mrs. Hudson, sir. She said they left together, about half three.   


  
  
DONOVAN LOOKS AT FLOOR.

LESTRADE, ANDERSON EXCHANGE CONCERNED LOOK.

FADE TO BLACK.

xxx<

  


  


  


  



End file.
